Vending Machine
by RiderPhantomhive
Summary: A collection of RoyWally AUs based off of prompts I find through Tumblr, submission, and invention!
1. Vending Machine

**Vending Machine**

**Based on the: "tried to get the candy bar that didn't drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck can u help me out" au**

**Disclaimer; Don't own YJ. Don't own the Idea...sadly.**

* * *

"Uh...Are you alright down there?" Roy asked. Somehow, _somebody_ managed to get their arm stuck in a vending machine, in a rather painful looking angle.

"Oh my god! Person! Help!" the person in the gray hood cried out, "I can't move my face but I can hear you and please help! I bought a candy bar but it didn't fall and I'm broke and my metabolism is crazy and I need food like right now or I'm gonna pass out, but the thing is I'm stuck and I can't even move my head to see you and please help me!"

Roy bit his lip, suppressing laughter. This was a serious matter. The person in the gray hoodie's life could depend on it!

pfft-

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh. I'm an idiot. I know. But please! I can feel my stomach eating what little fat I haaave!" The kid in the hoodie began to cry.

Oh god. This is more serious than previously thought. If his metabolism is really that bad then how long does he even have before he passes out from hunger?

A loud growl came from the hooded guy as well as another sob.

Roy knelt down next to the figure and felt along their surprisingly small arm, and reached into the vending machine, he found where the kid was stuck and made quick work of setting him free. A dull thud signaled the candy's freedom as well.

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU, YOU WONDERFUL PERSON!" Roy made a noise of surprise as the kid then threw his arms around him and buried his head into Roy's chest.

Another growl.

"Oh my god. I need fooooood!" the kid cried and drove his arm back into the vending machine, successfully pulling out the candy and eating it all within the span of three seconds. Which in Roy's eyes was ridiculously impressive, seeing as the candy bar had been 'king sized'.

"So…You're alright?" Roy had asked as the kid had pulled his head back up. The kid's hoodie must have been at least four…five sizes too big for him and all Roy could really see was his _Wait. Was it even a he?_ wide smile

"Yep!" The kid had said _and yep. He was a he _"Oh! I should probably introduce myself!" The kid pulled back his hood and… _Holy shit he was cute. _With bright red hair, pale skin, emerald eyes, and about a billion freckles this kid was adorable.

"My name is Wally West! What's yours?"

"R- Roy…Roy Harper…"

"It's great to meet you, Roy!"

_Holy shit, screw adorable. The kid was perfect._

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ROYWALLY ONESHOTS AND POSTING THIS INSTEAD. ITS JUST THAT I'M IN A WRITER'S FUNK BUT I MANAGED TO WRITE AND AU AND I'M PROUD OF SAID AU AND GAH.**

**_Have this. XD _**

**_I'm proud of myself. None of ya'll can bring me down. I'm happy~_**

**_I'll try to update RoyWally oneshots soon! Its just homecoming week and I've been stressed to my limit and I stepped on a thorn branch and my foot is swollen, throbbing and hurting and i'm allergic to band-aid adhesive so I have it wrapped in gauze and I have a dance tonight and...gah._**

**Review?**


	2. Jelly Jar

**Jelly Jar**

**So, as you can see I decided to continue 'Vending Machine' as a oneshot series!**

**This one is also based on a prompt I found on tumblr for an Established Relationship, specifically the: _"You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar AU"_**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

Roy woke up to a loud crash, followed by a pained gasp in the middle of the night.

Immediately grabbing his bow and bolting to the the site of the noise he shouted "WHOSE THERE?" and got ready to shoot; then, dropped his bow as the figure in front of him was not a thief or a murderer. It was Wally. It was Wally with tears in his eyes and red on his hands _and Roy had just shouted at him._

"I…I'm sorry…." He whimpered "I…I didn't mean….I didn't mean it!"

Roy's voice broke "I'm so, _so_ sorry, Walls. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I thought you were a burglar or something...I'm sorry…" he cautiously approached the shaking boy

"No…It was m-my fault…I…deserved it…"

"No you didn't. That was harsh and uncalled for and it was entirely my fault." Roy knelt down next to his boyfriend. "Now, can you tell me what happened?

"I…I broke it…" Wally sniffed. "I w-was hungry and I-I Tripped and dropped…t-the Jelly jar and…and…_I'MSORRYIDIDN'TMEANIT!" _

Roy looked down and noticed the shards of glass embedded in a mixture of strawberry jam and what looked like, oh god, _blood_.

"Wally. It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." Roy turned on the light above the sink and inspected his boyfriend's hands. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"…" The younger redhead cast his gaze downwards as Roy tried to find any sign of injury.

"Wally, it was an accident. It's not your fault the Jelly Jar broke, plus…we were almost out anyway!"

Wally sighed and said, "My hands…I tried….I tried to pick up the glass."

"Alright then." Roy said as he stood up. "Let's get you patched up and go back to bed, okay?"

Wally sniffed, "But what about-"

"I'll deal with it in the morning. _You're_ the one I'm worried about."

"…Sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize." Roy said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"T…Thank you…"

"Anytime."

* * *

**I WROTE SOMETHING.**

**YAY!**

**...**

**If I told you that I was writing a chapter for this that included Jason would that prevent you from murdering me?**

**...**

**Please don't kill me.**

* * *

**Review Replies!**

**RoyLovesWally****: Well, I decided i needed somewhere to put all of my useless AU's so why not keep them all organized in one place! **  


**...**

**You know what's funny?**

**I actually managed to hurt my _other _foot just a few days ago. *dies***

**DCMagariMarvel: Roy and Wally are big doofs and I love them so much, thank you for loving them with me!**

**MarburyBlur****: I like to call him the brick with feelings; but yeah, Tin Man works just as well!**

***actually loves the Wizard of oz book to death and is now considering an au***

**Well, as always, I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Bye bye~**

**Review?**


End file.
